Lynx
by Sophia Spinner
Summary: Alexa can't remember anything about her past, but then she meets someone who is just like her, and people who will accept her for who she really is inside...


Alexa look up at the chrome ceiling as the usual, searing pain tore through her young body.  For as long as she could remember she had been put thought this torture, but then again she could only remember the last two years of her life.   She was 16 and had no memory of her parents, or anything of her life.  Faber, the man who controlled her, thought she was his.  He thought he had control over her mind and body and she would do his every wish.  As he told her every day, according to him, he 'created' her.  He did 'create' her, and Alexa hated him for it.  He assumed that she would be happy for the powers she possessed.  She wasn't.  She hated going through pain and never seeing the light of day.  Little did he know that he controlled nothing about her. 

"All done, my sweetheart," he said in his slimy voice.  She painfully got off the metal bench.  She was wearing a tight black tank top and black flare jeans.  On her feet she wore black boots and around her waist were a black and silver spike belt and a small silver chain.  These fell loosely around her waist.  Her light brown hair fell around her shoulders and her coal black eyes scanned the doors.    She heard banging out in the hallways outside the lab.  Faber obviously had not heard them, but Alexa's sensitive hearing and smelling told her someone was out there.  Suddenly, the door exploded open and three people walked slowly in.  Faber looked nervous for a moment, but his snide smile returned when he saw who walked through the door.  Alexa, not disturbed by the explosion, stood defiantly in her spot.

"Ah," chuckled Faber.  "The X-Men.  I was wondering when you would be paying me a visit.  It looks as though my guards are no match for your freak mutant powers." 

Alexa lifted her gaze to the trio…mutants.  The one, a woman, had fiery red hair and was staring at Faber with hate in her eyes.  The shorter man, had brown hair and wore strange glasses over his eyes.  The third was a tall man with rippling muscles.  His sideburns came down along his jawbone.  They were all wearing similar jumpsuits.  Alexa had heard about the X-Men from Faber.  Apparently, they were a group of mutants who used their powers to fight people.  Well, anyone who was fighting Faber, was obviously on Alexa's side.  The Red-head and the man with sunglasses, walked toward Faber, who started to back up.

"Alexa," he muttered.  Although her mind told her not to, her body started to move.  She reached out and grabbed the woman, who was closer, with one hand and through her onto the man.  The both went flying backward.  The tall man lunged for her, but was knocked away by one very powerful spinning kick.  While he was on the ground, Alexa took the time to look at the other two.  The man was unconscious, but the woman was stirring slightly.  Faber was laughing evilly.

"Well, Logan," he said to the tall man.  "It seems my creation is stronger than you."  He laughed again.  "It really is a wonderful story.  I read about you and how you became the way you are."

Logan got up and lunged for him but Alexa punched him and back-flipped and kicked him in the jaw.  She landed easily.  The man was twice the size of the teenager, but she was beating him.  While Logan was on the ground rubbing his jaw, Faber continued. 

"It hurts, doesn't it Wolverine?  To be beaten, by one not as smart as you, weaker than you.  That's how it was with me.  The man who created you was once my partner, and he stole my idea."  Faber slammed his fist on the table, his face turning red.  "He created you.  Oh, but now I wish I could see the look on that devil's face when my mutant destroys you.  Alexa!"  In the anger and rage that she felt while Faber was talking, she had stopped listening and she was shaken out of her reverie.  She moved toward Logan, again against her own personal wishes, and let her blades slowly come out of the skin above her knuckles.  The color of Logan's face turned to white as he looked at them.  In his shock, he didn't have time to counter her attack, and she slashed him across the face.  He quickly got up and let his own blades out.  As the fighting continued, so did Faber.

"I created her in the exact way that you were created, with some slight modifications.  She has no mind of her own.  And she will only obey me.  She has the same powers as you, yes Logan, even Cell Regeneration (Logan was staring at Alexa as the slices across her faces healed over).  She also has remarkable balance.  And do you want to know what the ironic thing is?"  The two had stopped fighting for the extent had exhausted them both, and they were now facing each other walking back and forth. 

"The funny thing is, I used your _daughter."  _Both fighters stopped.  Logan looked like he was about to throw up as he looked at Alexa.  She stared back at him, her jaw dropping slightly.  "Finish him Alexa."  She felt herself moving forward.  __

_No, I can't do this.  Stop!_

Her legs began to drag and her head felt like it was going to explode as she fought against the invisible force.  When she was two feet from Logan she stopped completely.  He still hadn't recovered from the fact that he was staring at his daughter that he hadn't seen in over 14 years.  Slowly, but steadily, Alexa's blades retracted into her hands. 

"Alexa!" roared Faber.  She fell forward onto her knees as all of her will power prevented her from fighting.  "Dad…" she whispered as she look up at Logan, then Everything went black.             


End file.
